A Little Locker Room Fun
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Yay another Male!Marinette x Adrien story! Because like I've said before I only write Guy on Guy. It's Rated M again. Anyway, have a miraculous time reading! :3


Non-Hero/Sex During Lunch AU

Pair: Marion x Adrien

Read & Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marion smirks as he follows the little blond down the hall and past the lunch room full of unknowing students. He licks his lips, letting his eyes stray to the perfect plump ass swaying back and forth. Sometimes Adrien made it impossible not to get hard. Not like it mattered anyway since they'd be getting to the good part soon. His mind wanders to all the possibilities. The raven then ends up getting lost in thought while still ogling his lover's round ass.

A giggle leaves Adrien and in turn breaks Marion from his musing. "I can feel you staring at me Mar, do you like what you see." The little blond purrs purposely wiggling his hips.

Marion's cock practically jumps at the sight. "Of course." Marion casually comes up behind his lover while letting his large hands wonder over that beautifully rounded backside. After that he presses his aching bulge against it. He wanted to making sure the blond got a good feel of what that gorgeous butt is doing to him.

There's more then a hint of arousal in the blonds sarcastic tone when he speaks up. "You're hard already? Oh, my poor baby."

"Yeah and it's all because of you." Marion purrs out as he kisses the side of the smaller teens neck.

Adrien lets the raven do as he pleases. "Cheesy much?"

"Only for my prettiest Kitty." He silently leaves out that Adrien is his only kitty.

"Well, since I am the prettiest I get to choose where we go this time, right?"

"Of course, anywhere you want."

"Then follow me." Without even asking where Marion follows close behind, but keeping a good distance away when a stray student came past them. Not like it really matters. It's not like there isn't rumors about their relationship being spread around campus. Everyone practically knows about it. Even the bleach blonde headed retch Chol (Male Chloé) knows and was obviously jealous. Marion smug grin gets even wider as he forces himself to keep his desire in check. Eternally the larger mall cheers, extremely existed. He was finally gonna get his beautiful blond all to himself. The raven also wonders what place the younger will pick this time.

"Here we are." Adrien says with another giggle.

/

"You sure you wanna do this in here?"

"Yup." The blond says happily while getting to his knees. Adrien then kisses Marion's cock through his jeans. He moans when his head is pushed closer to the throbbing bulge. God he loves doing dirty stuff like this in school. It's such a major turn on. His own cock twitches in his tight jeans and he moans again pressing even closer.

He wants this so bad.

Mario hums in approval. "I hate to ask again Kitten, but are you really sure you wanna do this here? We're in the boys gym locker room, you know."

"Fuck, yeah I do." The tiny blond purrs nuzzling his boyfriends cock again. "I can't wait. I need this right now." He whimpers as Mario pulls down the zipper of his jeans. The moment he sees his lover hard member he latches his mouth on to it with a throaty moan. He takes it as deep as he can go and bobs his head like his life depends on it. Which in his case it might since he missed Marion so damn much.

"Agh, y-you're a little eager today Adrien."

The blond pulls off to speak. "Of course, since I haven't seen you all week." He says lapping at the tip and kissing the underside where the veins popped out. Oh god he really missed the raven and his big juice cock. His teeth press down gently, wanting to worship every inch of his lovers member. The heat from the hard appendage drives him wild making his lips tingle from the contact.

Said raven who's standing over him hisses in utter pleasure. If they weren't at school Marion would love to have those plush pink lips play with his cock for hours on end. "Didn't you have Nathaniel to keep you company?" He asks trying to distract himself from cumming under Adrien's ministrations.

The soft lips stop their loving caresses. "Yeah, I've been playing with Nath, but his cock just isn't as big as yours." The blond says in a offhanded manner.

His nonchalant answer prompts a lighthearted chuckle to leave the larger of the two. "Kitten, is that all you ever think about?"

Adrien smirks while softly licking the ravens hard cock. "Of course, your cock is the only thing I ever think about."

Mario chuckles and pulls Adrien up to stand. "You know, Nathaniel will be pretty disappointed to hear that."

There's a little humor in the blonds tone when he speaks. "He shouldn't be. Nath has some really good qualities."

"Oh, do tell."

Adrien shrugs answering honestly with, "As a matter of fact, I really like the way he squeals when I take my time sucking him off."

Baby blue eyes roll with mirth. "You just like torturing the poor kid." He shakes his head surprised that Nath hasn't punished Adrien for it yet. Then again the redhead wasn't the type to get even, though Marion would be surprised if it did happen while he was away. He grins. "Nathaniel may not know it, but sometimes you're just pure evil kitten."

Adrien doesn't deny his lovers accusation as he wraps his arms around Marion's neck. With a smooth kitten like purr he says, "But he likes it."

"Mmm, I'm sure he does, just as much as I do too..." Mario trails off with a lighthearted chuckle. He then abruptly picks up the blond by his thighs holding the smaller like it was nothing.

Pretty green eyes roll with their own sense of mirth. "Show off."

"I do my best." The raven replies, while placing his lover on top of the large container full of basketballs in the back of the room. It was to make sure they were away from the main doors and hidden from wandering eyes which Adrien was silently thankful for. Afterwards Marion slowly pulls down the blonds pants. When the thin material is thrown on the floor he goes back to undressing the smaller male. Marion kisses Adrien on the left nipple as he lifts the blonds shirt. Adrian moans and pulls his head closer causing the taller to bite him, though it was mostly intentional on Marion's part.

"Got any lube?" He asks leaning back a bit.

Adrien shakes his head as he answers, "Don't need it."

"But-"

"Marion we don't have much time, lets just skip the prep work ." Adrien whines anxiously. He then lifts his legs up spreading his ass cheeks apart to let his lover see. "I opened myself up this morning just incase we ever had the time to do something like this, so just put it in." He begs too impatient to wait and wanting his lovers cock more desperately than before. With so little time it made sense and lunch would be over any minute now.

Marion groans knowing that he couldn't deny his cute little blond. Pushing inside the raven doesn't stop until he's at the hilt. He bites his lip with a groan. Having the tight walls around never ceased in making him feel so good. Taking a deep breath he begins to move slowly, picking up speed. He hears the shorter male fighting to stay silent and not scream his name in ecstasy. Marion wanted to feel guilty about it, but only felt pride in causing this much strain on Adrien.

Adrien continues struggling to keep his moans in check. "Ah...ahh f-faster~!" It was so good to have Marion in him after going without the males cock for so long. "Mmmph...so good... I-I'm gonna c-cum~!"

"Shhh, stay quite Kitten." Marion halfheartedly warned as they both hear someone enter the locker room. Adrien quickly covers his mouth his eyes wide in fear and excitement. The raven just continues thrusting his hips. Below him the blond trembles trying to stay quiet. Marion was making this hard for the smaller male on purpose. Both new this but kept going in order to reach release all while listening to the two students a few yards away. A few second later the other occupants in the room start to leave, but Adrien ruins that by letting out a tiny whimper.

"Did you hear that just now?" The first student asked.

"Nah, you're totally imagining things man. Lets just go." The second student said in reassurance.

"Ok." After that both teens leave still unaware of what's happening.

Marion grins as he thrust even faster and forces the blonds hands away from his face. "Come on purr for me." He nibbles on his lovers neck. "Say my name Kitten."

"Ahhh Marion..ahhh..augh I'm gonna~!" The blond doesn't finish as he arches upwards and cums without being touched. Marion then follows seconds later with a grunt. Both pant for breath and groan in unison when the raven pulls out.

Then bell for the end of lunch rings.

*At Adrien's House*

"Ow, Mari not so hard." Now in the shower the little blond whines as his lover washes his hair. After lunch they found out that school was ending early due to a small fire in the kitchens. Every one was evacuating the building so Marion and him snuck out and left since everyone else had headed home. Adrien ended up borrowing Marion's red hoodie after the raven rudely pointed out that he got some of "their love making" in his hair again. Hence, they're now at the blonds place trying to get it out, but like always Adrien is being difficult. "Ow, I'm gonna be bald if you keep scrubbing like that."

"Sorry, Kitten."

Adrien pouts. "No you're not." He mumbles while crossing his arm.

"Kitten don't like that. You know I have to scrub harder if I want to get the semen out if your hair." Marion sighs as he applies more shampoo to unruly gold locks.

"I hate this."

A grin graces Marion's lips. "I know, but we're lucky you dad isn't home or he'd ban me from seeing you again. I'm the only one that can get this stuff out of your hair."

"That's true. Ugh, and I don't think I can go another week without you."

"I know."

"Can we have sex again after this?"

"Sure. Now stay still Kitten and let me wash your hair."

/

I love writing pairings for stuff like this. :3

Anyway, reveiew!


End file.
